1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to die stacking, testing, and packaging.
2. Background Art
In conventional die testing and assembly flows, dies are mounted on a package. A system test is then performed on the package to determine whether the dies in the package are functional. However, if the system test fails, both the package and the dies are discarded, reducing overall yield. Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above deficiencies.